A medical image processing apparatus of the related art is configured to access a volume data of a heart, detect a boundary by fitting a deformable boundary model into a structure in the volume data, specify one or more characteristic points on the basis of the boundary model, and display an image of the heart on the basis of the characteristic points on a display.